The invention relates to a hair clipper protective and identifying cap. In particular, the invention is a flexible plastic cap that is placed over the top end of the clippers in order to keep the clippers clean, covered, and to identify the clipper's status as “clean” or “soiled”.
Hair clippers are often used when cutting a person's hair. The clippers are typically electrically charged, having a handle portion and a top cutting portion. The cutting portion comprises a bladed comb that serves to trim and shave hair close to the skin.
Clippers of this type are often used in beauty parlors and barber shops. The clippers serve to give a person a clean cut hair line or to remove excess hair below the hair line. In addition, these hair clippers are also utilized in homes. Because of the ease of use, the clippers are convenient for shaving a person's hair or maintaining a short hair style.
In an attempt to maintain sanitary work environments in beauty parlors and barber shops, articles have been established by the Bureau of Barbering and Cosmetology. These articles set forth regulations which a hair stylist is expected to follow to maintain clean instruments that are used on clients. Such articles include disinfection of all instruments prior to use and storage of all instruments in a clean and covered location. Further, the Bureau requires labeling of the receptacles in which the instruments are stored, said labeling indicating that the receptacles are clean and covered. Violations of these regulations by the hair stylist may result in a fine.
Because of the frequency with which electric hair clippers are used in a barber shop or beauty parlor, the clippers are usually kept upright in their charger. Thus, there exists a need for a protective cap that is quickly and easily positioned over the top end of the hair clippers. The cap serves to protect the cutting portion of the clippers from dust and bacteria. Further, in the event that the clippers are dropped on the floor, the cap prevents dirt from entering the cutting portion.
Besides protecting the clippers, the cap also aids the hair stylist in complying with the regulations established by the Bureau of Barbering and Cosmetology. The cap keeps the clippers clean and covered and may also have a label indicating that the clippers are clean.